


Fragile lies and Euphoria dreams.

by superangels



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, F/M, Gen, POV Original Character, Trigger Warnings, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangels/pseuds/superangels
Summary: The origins of Daphne Midrose and Vincente Midrose the new kids of south park that are confusing nice and wild .





	1. Chapter 1

i don't know what I am or who I was or what was my purpose but I plan to find out.Search for the truth and to release myself from the lies the pills feed me in my memories are froggy what is happening? .


	2. Heavy Echoes PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother whispered gently "it's good for you" as she handed me the pill with a smile though her expression was glum and tonality laced with saccharinity .Dull emerald hues glanced up lilithe fingers popped the lid open thoughts swarmed my mind as the voices hissed at me 'don't take them' paying no mind my mom was telling the truth right? these pills will make me happier will make me forget about all the bad experiences ,and like a good little doll I gulped them one by one with a smile.

Emotional fragility abrogated by infantile resilience the pads of their fingers go to the top of the pill's cap, stroking it in equivocal consideration  
On the spooky night of October 29th just one day away from halloween,was the night of leaving the city of engesica

 

Daphne finds themselves unable to process the gesture . the thing lying in the box ; some relic of a hazy conversation that occurred in the cooler months . ( ‘ should we do something to help it ? ’ / ‘ i would , but i fear i would only frighten it . ’ )

a STRANGE THING to remember —— but they remembered it , all the same . daphne reaches into the box , chiding herself for that errant thought that this too will reject you ; it never does . its texture is welcoming to their touch


End file.
